


伪小白兔弟弟

by Annaye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaye/pseuds/Annaye
Summary: 继兄弟年下美强，有药物梗





	伪小白兔弟弟

 

上

门外响起一阵敲门声。罗辉戴着耳机游戏正打的起劲，装作没人不去理会，奈何门外人一直锲而不舍敲着门，三响一顿，很是规律。罗辉烦躁的扔下耳机，趿着拖鞋去开门。门一开，露出一张清秀熟悉的脸庞。

罗辉脸登时黑了下来：“是你？你来干什么？”语气里满满的嫌弃和不欢迎令青年委屈的垮下了脸，漂亮的大眼睛里浮起了一层水汽：“哥——，我只是想来看看你……”

“好了，你现在看到了，可以走了。”罗辉冷硬的说完便要关门，来人急忙伸手抵住门，“哥，你别这样……”他软声哀求，眼睛看着罗辉一副可怜巴巴的样子，像个被欺负了的小绵羊。

两人僵持了一会，终究是罗辉卸了劲，他冷着脸转身走回房间。

罗明小心翼翼的跟着走了进来，乖巧的关上了门，生怕他哥反悔把他给赶出去。

罗辉也不想理他，抛下一句你随意，就拿着衣服去了浴室。

房间不大，地上床上散落着衣物，角落的一张桌上放着几个空了的外卖盒。罗明打量了一圈，俊秀的眉头紧皱，简单的收拾了下房间内的杂乱的东西，而后便坐在床边，一件一件叠起了那些凌乱的衣物。他手指白皙修长，动作不急不缓，将衣服的褶皱抚平，整齐的折成方形……

一串钥匙从他手中的外套里掉了出来，罗明看了眼便将钥匙放到自己衣兜里，他神态自然，嘴角一直带着一丝微笑，让那张漂亮的脸蛋更是添色几分。

罗辉洗完澡出来，被突然整洁很多的房间吓了一跳。他本以为罗明自己呆一会无聊了就走了，没想到他在给自己整理屋子，这下连赶人的话也不好说出口了。

看到罗辉出来，罗明眼睛一亮，他冲着罗辉甜甜一笑：“哥！”将手上最后一件衣服折好，便雀跃的冲着罗辉走了过去。看到对方头发还湿漉漉的滴着水，很顺手的取过对方搭在肩上的毛巾，帮罗辉擦起了头发，神情自然动作熟稔，仿佛他们俩真是关系十分亲密的兄弟一般。

罗辉有些尴尬，他对这个同父异母的兄弟向来没给过好脸色，这人却搞得他俩关系有多好似的，一副好兄弟的样子，真搞不懂。

“我自己来就好。”

他拿回毛巾，不自在的后退一步将两人过近的距离拉开。

罗明也不在意，又自顾自的跑到边上隔出来的小小厨房里，转眼间就拿了杯热乎乎的牛奶出来。

“哥你喝点，不烫，我记得你睡前不喝一杯牛奶就睡不着。”

罗辉坐在床上，狐疑的看着罗明，“你又怎么知道？”

罗明抿嘴笑了下，看着罗辉接过牛奶，而后又一刻不停的去拿了把扫把扫起了地，答道：“陈姨说的，她总念叨着你。”

罗辉沉默不语。半干的短发直愣愣的竖着，眉眼低垂喝着牛奶的样子，显得冷硬的线条都微微柔和了，凭空添了几分稚气。他一口气喝完整杯牛奶，舔了圈唇上的奶渍，忽的感觉到有道灼热的目光黏在他脸上，他凭着直觉看去，却只看见低着头打扫的罗明认真的侧脸。

还真是从小到大的乖宝宝。罗辉在心里不屑的嗤笑一声，之前那股似有若无的危机感也被抛在脑后。

“行了行了，我要睡了，你赶紧走吧。”

罗辉迫不及待的赶人，爬上床劈头盖脸的蒙上被子示意自己睡了。不知为何，他对这个纯洁乖巧的弟弟有种本能的厌恶。

意外的是，罗明很顺从的应了一声，他接过罗辉手中空了的水杯，转身进到厨房洗了洗。一切收拾整洁后，他冲着整个脑袋都埋进被窝里的罗辉道了声晚安，细心的关上了灯，这才依依不舍的穿鞋走了。

听到了关门声，罗辉微不可查的舒了口气。随后，困意如同一张铺开的网，将他紧紧笼罩，几乎是下一秒，他便沉沉的睡了过去。

……

深夜一片寂静，将敲门声衬托的格外响亮。那声音持续了会便停了，似乎确认屋里的人睡熟了。而后便是些微钥匙碰撞的声响，随着咔的一声轻响，门开了。一道纤长的身影走了进来，顺手把门锁了，凭着先前的印象轻车熟路的走到床边，轻轻的打开了床头的台灯。

昏黄的灯光将床上熟睡的人勾勒出暧昧的轮廓，来人沉默的看了一会，突然伸出手摸了上去，轻柔的抚摸着那毫无防备的睡脸。

“哥，我真的很想你。”

罗明随手放下手中的袋子，掀开被子轻轻的爬上了床。他双肘撑着身体，双膝分开两侧，以一种跪趴的姿势，将床中央熟睡的男人整个笼罩在了身下，在墙上投下了一片阴影，像是一只蓄势待发的蜘蛛，编织着粘稠的网，将那毫无防备的猎物死死困住。

呼吸渐渐加重，罗明低下脑袋，对着柔软的唇瓣小心的亲了一下，耳畔是自己胸腔内心脏扑通扑通剧烈的跳动的声音。

“真好，这不是梦……”他喟叹着，又亲了上去。这次却不再是那么小心翼翼了，就像没了任何顾虑，只遵循这欲望的本能，滑嫩的舌头深深的探入口中，灵活的往深处搅动。唇舌交缠发出了黏腻的声响，在寂静的房间里十分清晰 ，而这情色的水声听在罗明耳中更令他兴奋。他捧起自己异母兄弟的脸，在那安静的英俊面容上落下一片密集的吻，可怜的猎物被迫露出脆弱的喉咙，唇舌被侵占，空气被掠夺，他不由得发出苦闷的呻吟，淫秽的口涎从嘴角淌下，立马被灵活的舌尖舔走。

“真美味～”罗明满意的舔舔唇，手指轻压男人红肿的唇瓣，破开齿关伸入温热的口腔，夹住对方的舌挑弄亵玩。

“哥哥，小时候我总希望你能陪我玩，可是你看起来很讨厌我的样子……”他叹了口气，眼睑下垂，看着很是失落，“不过没关系，那就我来陪哥哥玩游戏吧。”

罗明在因药物而昏睡的男人额头上亲了一下，笑得虚伪而又嚣张。

“真期待哥哥醒来后的样子。”

 

 

下 

罗辉在昏沉中醒来，他睁开眼，迷迷糊糊看到一个黑色脑袋。他欲撑身而起，便被手腕处回拉的力道给扯了回去，铁链相撞的脆响登时将他惊得一个激灵，整个人瞬间清醒了过来。与此同时埋在他胸口的那颗脑袋也抬了起来，露出一张白皙俊秀的脸庞，红唇噙着一抹人畜无害的微笑，声音也是温温柔柔的：“哥哥，你醒啦？”

那清澈的声音却如同一阵惊雷在罗辉脑中劈落，察觉到自己浑身赤裸，他睁大了眼睛，不可置信的看着那记忆中胆怯懦弱的人。“罗明？你这是做什么？！”他极力让自己冷静下来，似是想到了什么，眉眼都冷冽了下来，“你这是要报复我？”

“报复？”罗明重复了一遍，委屈的看着自己的哥哥，“我怎么可能想要报复哥哥，我只是和哥哥玩个游戏罢了。”他说着，手在对方饱满结实的胸部揉捏了起来，根根纤长的指头陷入肌肤，捏起小小的乳头。

罗辉只觉得犹如晴天霹雳，对方那下流动作很明显暗示了什么，他倒宁愿罗明揍他一顿，也好过现在这样束手无措的被人羞辱。他气的目眦欲裂，怒浪将先前勉强维持住的冷静全部掀翻，“混账！你发什么疯？”他不管不顾的挣扎叫喊，像是一头即将破笼而出的凶兽，要把身上所有的束缚都给挣脱开来，铁架床发出了吱呀吱呀的巨大声响。

“睁大你的狗眼看看自己在做些什么，我是你哥！你居然敢对你兄弟下手？！”

罗明压在他身上，也不说话，平静的看着他如困兽之斗般做着最后的挣扎，果然，残留的药性令罗辉很快便没了力气，喘着粗气摊在床上，手腕脚腕被镣铐束缚住的地方都破了皮，泛出了淡淡血丝。

罗明心疼的舔了舔了那些伤处，而后便肆无忌惮的开始享用起大餐。唇舌在温热的肌肤上落下一片片痕迹，手指色情的在健硕的身体各处抚摸游走，感受着块状分明的肌肉在手下颤抖起伏，浮出一片片细小的疙瘩，他几乎是享受着看着罗明羞愤难堪的神态。

罗明含着对方通红的耳垂，灼热的气息喷入耳中，低声道：“哥哥刚才生气的样子真好看。”

毫不意外的迎来对方恶狠狠的怒视。罗辉没了力气，嘴倒是还不肯停歇，顶着满头的汗破口大骂。

“狗杂种你放开我！我要揍死你！”

罗明自顾自的一点点从脖颈处往下亲吻，到了那急促呼吸而上下起伏的胸口，毫不犹豫的便张口含住了那褐色的乳粒，舌尖在乳尖上顶弄。那乳头早在罗辉昏睡时便被亵玩的格外肿大，此时又被吸吮拉扯，酥麻夹携着些微刺痛令罗辉闷哼出声。

与浑身光溜溜被桎梏在床上的罗辉不同，罗明衣着整齐，衬衣洁白，衬着漂亮的脸蛋看着就让人如浴春风，然而这春风此时却顶着胯下胀起的一团，下流的磨蹭着男人的腿间。

像是享受够了，他最后用力吸吮了下嘴里的奶头，不舍的吐出后起身下了床。

罗辉身体紧绷，警惕的看着那个疯子从地上捡起一只袋子，而后慢慢向床边靠近。

罗辉站在床边，看着平日里张牙舞爪的哥哥被束缚，只能任人宰割，为所欲为。明明害怕的不行，却还是虚张声势的叫骂着，简直像只小狗，不过是在挥舞着虚弱的爪牙。

“准备好了吗？我们开始吧。”

罗明扬起袋子底部，随着一阵哗啦声响，一堆淫秽的情趣道具就这么散落在床上。罗辉顿时如坠冰窟，整个人都僵住了，像是被人扼住了咽喉，再也说不出什么话来。

* * *

……

* * *

* * *

 

狭小的房间回响着肉体激烈的撞击声，伴随着锁链哗啦哗啦的声响，显得格外淫靡。

房内暖气开的十足，床上碍事的被子早被人推落到地上。

健壮的男人被情欲折腾的浑身泛红，细小的汗珠不断地从那裸露的肌肤上沁出，而后迅速凝成一线滑落，被底下的床单吸收。

他被迫跪趴在床上，两腿被紧紧束缚，臀部高高翘起，后穴一张一合的吞吐着体内进出的巨物。手腕上的铁链因着翻转的姿势将两只手给死死绞缠在了一起，随着身后的撞击一下下的碰撞到床柱上。

罗明趴伏在罗辉身上，赤裸滚烫的肌肤紧密相贴，唇舌并用在那结实背肌上留下一个个齿印。他的想下身凶狠的在湿软的甬道内抽动，两只手不停歇的抓揉着那两块滑腻结实的胸肌，将那饱满的胸肉挤压的变了形，手指时不时拉扯一下夹着乳夹的肉粒，紧密贴合的身体便轻轻的颤抖了起来。

罗明又是一个用力的顶弄，就着深深插入的姿势凑到半边脸都埋在床褥里罗辉耳边，得意的轻笑出声：“哥哥，你是不是很舒服？你后边含的好紧。”

“唔！”罗辉嘴里被球形的口衔塞得满满的，嘴唇被口水浸的湿亮，含不住的津液从嘴角溢出，顺着球形的弧面往下淌，拉扯出细长的银丝。他两道浓眉皱的死紧，眼神如刀般劈向贴近的那张秀丽的脸，却在通红的眼眶衬映下气势全无，看在罗明眼里，反倒成了一片柔软的羽毛，挠的他心底痒痒的。

于是他拉扯起罗辉脑后的皮革带子，带子分别连接在口衔两端的圆环上，如同套在牲口上的缰绳。对方不安的晃动头颅，企图摆脱这难堪的束缚，于是他便更用力了几分，像是在驯服一匹不安分的野马。这种认知使他内心更为燥动了起来，将又胀大了几分的欲望往更深处捅去，炙热肠肉蠕动收缩，不停的抗拒着外来的侵犯，却只是徒劳的增添了对方的快感。罗辉不得不顺着向后的力道仰起头，胸部向前挺，脖颈和胸腹间便连成一道漂亮的弧线。他的两腮被口衔的带子勒出了红痕，看着很是可怜，却只是增添了罗明的施虐欲。

从罗明的角度，可以清楚的看到那饱满的胸肌，随着急促的呼吸起伏耸动，上面挺立的两颗乳头被漂亮的乳夹牢牢咬住。只要他用力的捣弄几下，乳夹上的两颗小铁珠就会摇晃起来，拉扯着乳肉跳动的拍打上深色的乳晕，后头紧致的肉穴便又会绞紧几分。

真舒服。

他涨红着白皙的脸，咬牙缓缓将性器抽出，硕大的红色肉棒膨胀着青筋，沾着被带出乳白色液体，看着十分狰狞。肉冠脱离穴口时，发出啵的一声，被撑大的肉穴一张一合的，慢慢收拢回一道小口，而后又立马被肉刃破开，直直顶入深处，便是一阵狂风暴雨般的抽动。

罗辉健壮的身躯被迫随着激烈的动作前后摇晃，被堵住的嘴里泻出模糊不清的悲鸣。

眼角的水雾混着汗水滑落隐入湿透的鬓发里，鼻翼急促的阖动却依旧像是快要窒息一般。罗明下身捣弄不停，一手扯着缰绳，一手按住对方肩头，如同驾驭着一匹烈马。他拉长身子，摩擦过坚实的脊背，凑过去，伸出柔软的红色舔弄着对方硬朗的下颌轮廓，慢慢向上滑动，然后在那通红湿润的眼角轻轻点了下。

“哥哥哭了呀，是太舒服了吗？”他的声音透着情欲的沙哑。身下的人没有回答他，也无法回答，眼睛死死闭着，断断续续的从喉咙里溢出几声气音。

罗明柔情蜜意的吮吻着对方的肌肤，在那早已布满斑驳痕迹的身躯上又覆上一层层的吻痕，他恨不得把他的哥哥浑身上下都好好的亲一遍，舔一遍，叫他里里外外都沾满了自己的气息。

硕大的肉棒在对方体内快速进出，动作越来越快，将那甬道肏的泥泞不堪，发出噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声，最后一个深挺，将汩汩精液都送入体内深处。

罗明餍足的退出对方身体，松开了手里的皮革带子，罗辉没了支撑的上身便软软的瘫伏在被褥上，脸上粘黏着被汗水浸湿的碎发。

后面红肿的肉穴收缩着排出里面的精液，胯下湿漉漉的一片。罗明伸手在穴口褶皱处刮了些浊液，勾着送回那窄小的肉洞，肠肉立马就蠕动着温吞的接纳了那根纤长的指头，谄媚的吮吸起来，他抽回手指时还一缩一缩的往内吸着。

罗明高兴起来，他用力揉捏了那两瓣挺翘结实的臀瓣，在上面咬了一口，那屁股便颤巍巍的摇晃起来。

“哥哥也喜欢这个游戏吧？”他拿过床边一个圆柱状的物体，柱身周围布满着凹凸不平的硅胶圆点，顶部是一圈柔软的毛刷。他握住底部把手，按着对方绷紧的大腿，一寸寸插入那糜肉色甬道，直抵根部，而后将延展出来的带子分别绕过大腿根部，扣上环扣将那淫器固定住，便毫不留情的将把底部开关打到了最大。

顿时底下的身体发狂的扭动挣扎起来，牵引得手脚上的铁链哗哗作响，紧实的肌肉痉软颤抖，喉咙深处不断倾泻出似极度欢愉又似痛苦的吼声，脖子上蹦出了明显的青筋。

罗明挪了过去，解开他脑后的搭扣，将那浸满了口水湿答答的口衔拿了出来，低头含住了那湿润的唇瓣。

“呜，放了我……”

罗辉哽咽着，脑中混沌一团，亲吻间断断续续的吐出些求饶话语，只希望能摆脱这难受处境。

罗明没有理会他，自顾自的粘腻的亲吻着，将软成一团的人翻到自己身上，腿插进对方的双腿间，弯起膝盖去磨蹭对方勃起的性器，勾的那结实的大腿颤巍巍的紧紧夹住他的腿不放。

罗明喷吐着湿热的气息，手难耐的挤入他们相贴的胸膛，去揉捏对方的乳头，玩弄了一会后，双手分别捏住乳夹上的铁珠子用力一扯，乳夹猛地被拉了下来。

“啊!”罗辉仰着头，满脸的泪水，胸前肿大的乳珠红艳艳的挺立着，全身肌肉绷得死紧，屁股里含着的按摩棒还在快速运转着，身体一阵痉挛抽动，竟是这样射了出来。

罗明捧着那哭的一塌糊涂的俊脸，在上面胡乱亲吻着，口中说着些哥哥好厉害的浑话，而后解开了那些束缚的锁链。

平日里桀骜的俊朗青年此时只是睁着茫然无神的眼，淌着泪水可怜的被自己的弟弟抱在怀里上下其手，高潮过后的身体还打着哆嗦，随着后穴传来的刺激沙哑的呻吟着。

罗明抽出罗辉体内的按摩棒，把对方摆弄着面对面的坐在自己腿上，将坚硬如铁的滚烫阴茎插进柔嫩湿滑的肠道内，感受着内壁聚拢收缩着，蠕动着吮吸他敏感的肉冠，酥麻酸爽感直冲头顶。他嘬着嘴里的肉粒，掐着罗辉劲瘦的腰肢，打桩似的上下顶弄，将对方的呻吟撞的破碎。嚢袋拍打上肉实的臀瓣，发出啪啪的暧昧声响，混杂着男人的粗喘呻吟，交合处粘腻的水声，在不大的屋里回响。

罗明肆无忌惮的，将梦里的所有欲想都在罗辉身上用了个遍，仿佛不知餍足的饕餮。直到黎明将至，这场单方索取的情事才算落下帷幕。

罗明也不抽出还埋在温热体内的阴茎，紧紧抱住早已昏睡过去的罗辉，低头在额头亲了一下。

晚安哥哥，我们明天继续。

 

End.

 

 

 


End file.
